Ghost Woman Family Moments Mature Fics
by Elysium1996
Summary: Series of one shots from the Ghost Woman series.
1. Bubble Bath

Notes/Warnings: thanks to lemonpoptart for the inspiration for this fic. "Chief Fedcake' Is a little shout out to the**theoriginalspy** and the Numb3rs' Friday and Saturday night chat ladies. Special thanks to my beta **bubbleslayer**

Don looked at his watch as he walked in the door. It was well after 9pm on a Thursday evening. He had decided to stay late, to finish up his paperwork so he could spend Friday off with his family and not think about the office 'till Monday morning, or at least Sunday night.

He checked the mail, which was in the basket, glancing over the envelopes. His lips curved into a small smile as he noticed all the bills were labeled and prepped thanks to Elisabeth's usual diligence. He walked the rest of the way into the house looking for signs of his wife. Not seeing her, he headed upstairs. Once there he peeked into both of his children's bedrooms and noted that they were both peacefully asleep. He smiled to himself as he headed down the hallway to his room. He sat on the bed removing his side arm, locking it away in the nightstand safe, then removing his socks, shoes, and belt. Standing up he began to take off the other items from his belt and placing them with his watch on his bureau before peeling off his dress shirt. He dropped the shirt into the bin that was dedicated dry clean only and closed the lid. He noticed the door to the bathroom was closed, soft music emanated from it. He tapped on it and said gently, "Elisabeth, you in there?"

She answered on the other side, "Yup, just taking a nice hot soak."

He opened the door letting out some of the steam. The lights were on dim and she had candles lit, making patterns of light flicker against the walls. His wife of almost 6 years was sitting in a large tub surrounded by layers upon layers of bubbles. She shifted her position, making the water splash a little, before she smiled up at him. He returned her smile and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Hello Fedcake."

Don laughed, "That's Chief Fedcake to you."

"Oh yes, that's right. You're Chief Fedcake now." She grinned at him before sighing in contentment.

Don leaned over pushing some of the suds to the side and asked with a mischievous grin, "So, you nekkid under all that?"

Elisabeth returned his grin by lifting one of her legs out of the water and into the air for Don to look at. "What do you think?" She cocked her head, "So, all your paperwork done?"

"Yup, I'm clear and free for the next fifty some odd hours."

"Good." She patted the bubbles and asked, "Wanna join me?"

"Sure, that is the best invitation I've gotten all day." He stood up and started to pull his t-shirt over his head.

"Uh huh, really? Should I ask about these other invitations," she asked playfully, but her eyes narrowed slightly.

Don rolled his eyes at her, but he silently laughed to himself that even after all this time his wife could still get jealous. He folded his shirt and set it on the linen cabinet, followed by his jeans. He looked over at her as he slid his boxers down. She nibbled on her knuckle, an aroused smile playing on her lips. He grinned at the look on her face as he lowered himself into the hot water.

He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, "Mmmmmm. Getting this two person tub was one of your better ideas."

"Mmmhmmm. I've been known to have a few."

Don breathed in the scent of lavender and vanilla and settled in to relaxed. He reached over taking one of Elisabeth's feet into his hands and began to knead the flesh of her arch. She moaned, "Mmm, that feels nice." He worked his way up to the ball of her foot and saw her toes were painted green. He arched an eyebrow in question.

Elisabeth let out a little laugh, "Your daughter picked out the color."

"Well, I like it."

They sat in silence for a while letting the hot water and aromatic bubble bath do it work on their minds and bodies. Don opened his eyes after a few minutes, letting his eyes run from Elisabeth's face down to the curve of her now revealed breasts. She opened her eyes and noticed him looking at her.

She gave him a sly grin, "See something you like?"

"Oh yeah," he winked.

"Really? Then would you like a closer look?" He nodded slowly. She smiled and began to move towards Don 'till she was finally straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back. She ran her mouth over his neck before nibbling on the side of his jaw. He took her face in his hands and tilted it back. Their kisses started out slow and soft as the tips of their tongues brushed lightly. Don threaded his hand through Elisabeth's damp hair pressing her closer, kissing her deeper and harder. Don felt his body responding to his wife grinding her pelvis against his in a slow circular rhythm that she knew he liked. He let his free hand grope down to squeeze her bottom, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest and making her giggle between his lips. He slid one of his hands between her thighs and started to rub against her nerve center with his thumb. Using his middle finger he slipped it into her moist tight center, making her moan in pleasure. He felt her body begin to shudder around his hand, her breathing coming out in short gasps.

Elisabeth pulled back from him, her arms around his neck, and licked her lips. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Don smiled slowly, his face lighting up with desire. "You must be reading my mind


	2. I Think We Need Another Bath

A/N: Thanks to **bubbleslayer** and **sorocula** for betaing.

Do stood up and offered his hand to help her out of the tub. He grabbed towels for them to dry off and handed one to Elle.

She took the proffered towel and dried her body with it, then grabbed another towel to dry her wet locks. Once she was dry she sauntered out of the bathroom and said over her shoulder in a smoldering voice, "You coming?"

Don smirked as he appreciated the sight of her nude body retreating to their bedroom. He dropped his towel on the sink and followed. She dimmed the bedroom lights and locked their bedroom door as he sat on the edge of the bed. Don crooked his finger at her, making her raise an eyebrow as she walked over.

Elle touched Don's face and leaned down to kiss him. Not breaking their kiss he reached up to grip her hips, pulling her on top of him. She complied willingly and settled in against him. Don pulled his lips off of hers and started to kiss her neck while he thumbed one of her taut nipples. Elle's hand slipped down between them and started to stroke him root to tip, making him groan.

She purred in his ear, "You like that don't you?"

He replied enthusiastically, "mmmm yeah."

She playfully pushed him down, holding his wrists over his head and started to kiss slowly from his neck down to his belly. She then kissed her way back up to nibble on his chin and neck.

Don could feel the heat from between her thighs as she continued to rub against his groin, further arousing him. He slipped a couple of fingers inside of her, making her quiver against his hand, and knew she was ready for him. He gripped her hips one more time and with a twist rolled her underneath him. He stared down at her and watched her eyes widen with pleasure as he slid slowly into her.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his back, she let out a breathy moan. "Ooh." Don started a slow and steady pace. She felt so good to him, her skin was silky smooth against his body, her wet heat driving him closer to the edge.

Don hiked one of Elle's thighs up to wrap higher around his waist, and pushed deeper inside of her. She arched her back, pulling her other leg up and around, and moved her hips in time with his thrusts.

She moaned his name. "Don."

He kissed her lips then moved down to mouth one of her breasts. Elle shuddered in pleasure, her nails digging into his back, pressing him harder against her. He moved to the other breast, lavishing an equal amount of attention to it. Don moved back up to nip and kiss her neck, one of his hands sliding between their sweat sheened bodies to touch her nerve center, helping to push her toward the edge.

Don knew by the way her body felt that it wouldn't take much more to make her orgasm and send pulses of pleasure around him, making him join her in his own orgasm.

Don whispered in her ear, "Come for me." He touched her for a few more seconds, her moans becoming breathier against his ear, her hips moving more frenetically until he felt her body go rigid against his.

He felt the muscles inside of her tighten around him, taking away the last shreds of control he had. Don's taut body reached the point of no return and pleasure washed over him from head to toe as he came. He continued to thrust, enjoying the cascading sensations. Don finally stilled his body and opened his eyes to look at his wife. She opened her dark eyes to stare back at him, they were filled with spent pleasure.

Elle leaned forward for a final kiss on his lips before pulling Don to snuggle against her neck until their breaths became slow and steady.

"I think we need another bath," he whispered in her ear, making her chuckle.


End file.
